walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 99
Issue 99 is the ninety-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 17: Something To Fear. It was originally published on June 20, 2012. Plot Synopsis Glenn, Heath, and Nicholas are seen fighting zombies behind the Alexandria Safe-Zone's car barrier as Andrea walks into Rick's home and they discuss the situation with the Saviors. Andrea asks if they're going after them, but Rick doesn't know how, since they don't know where the Saviors went and they didn't leave a trail. Rick is thinking about what to do, when Andrea asks if she can sleep at his house tonight. Rick replies that Andrea can stay every night. As Rick and Andrea embrace, Carl walks in on without them knowing, then backs out of the room, smiling. Glenn tells Maggie about how he wants to leave the Alexandria Safe-Zone and move to the Hilltop Colony. Maggie tells Sophia to leave the kitchen so they can further discuss the topic. Glenn is frustrated that Maggie is hiding Abraham's death, as well as the fact that they were attacked, from Sophia, but Maggie doesn't want her to shut down again. Glenn claims that the Hilltop is much safer than Alexandria, as it has more people and the Saviors never attacked it. Maggie is worried about moving, as the Saviors could still be out there waiting for them, but says that she will follow Glenn wherever he goes. Eugene and Rosita mourn Abraham together. Rosita recounts what she had to do to survive, describing how before she met Abraham she would give the men in the group some "extra attention" (implying sexual favors) in return for protection. Eugene claims he never knew, but Rosita tells him that she is not ashamed. When Abraham arrived, she expected similar behavior from him, but Abraham rejected her advances, as he had just lost his family. Rosita says that Abraham protected them both, not because of what they could do for him, but because he was a good man. She understands why Eugene lied to them, as he didn't know if Abraham would protect him otherwise, but Rosita says that she knows he would have. When they finally entered into a relationship, Rosita thought Abraham really loved her. She breaks down in tears as Eugene embraces and comforts her. The citizens of the Alexandria Safe-Zone later mourn for Abraham Ford as a funeral is held in the church. After the sermon, Rosita approaches Holly, but the grieving woman yells at her, expecting Rosita to chew her out because of her relationship with Abraham. Holly says that she never wanted Abraham to leave Rosita, but that he did what he thought would make him happy, as life is short. Rosita says she couldn't have said it better herself, and offers Holly her condolences. Aaron approaches Rick afterwards and says that he thinks they should hold a meeting. Rick tells those gathered that he needs to travel to the Hilltop to get some more insight into the Saviors as well as to recruit some muscle to fill the gap that Abraham left. Andrea asks if that's wise, but Rick thinks the Saviors will be licking their wounds from the recent casualties inflicted upon them, so they won't attack for the time being. Michonne is skeptical of his plan, but Rick claims that it could be their only chance to get to the Hilltop before the Saviors attack again. Glenn agrees, and says that he, Maggie and Sophia will be going with them, announcing that they will be moving there as well as that Maggie is pregnant. Rick wishes Carl goodnight, but Carl thinks they should stop using phrases like that, as nothing is ever "good" anymore. Rick agrees for the most part, but promises his son that things will get better. Carl also asks to go to the Hilltop with Rick, as he wants to accompany his father on missions from now on. Rick agrees to take Carl with him. Holly is startled by Michonne, who is out on patrol. Michonne asks if she's there to relieve her, but Holly is visiting Abraham's grave. While lying in bed with Rick, Andrea suggests she move in, a sentiment which Rick approves of. Andrea feels bad for bringing up the matter immediately after their friend died, with Rick adding that he is already starting to forget Abraham. Andrea asks if they're going to the Hilltop tomorrow, but Rick wants her to stay in case of an attack, as she is pretty much the only person capable of defending the walls. They continue discussing Andrea moving in. Denise brings Heath coffee as she wanted to spend some more time with him before he left. Heath tells her not to worry, but she claims she isn't worried and that, if she was, she wouldn't be with him. As the group prepares to leave for the Hilltop, Rick asks Glenn if he's sure he wants to move, and Glenn confirms. They say their goodbyes and drive off. As they do so, they are unknowingly being watched by three Saviors on a rooftop. One of them tells the others they will attack at dawn. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Mikey *Denise Cloyd *Nicholas *Spencer Monroe *Paula *Holly *Connor *The Saviors *Alexandria Safe-Zone residents *Abraham Ford (Corpse) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Connor. *Last appearance of Abraham Ford. (Corpse) *This issue revealed details into Rosita's experiences before meeting up with Abraham and Eugene, a character who has been scarcely explored up until this point. External Links *The Walking Dead Issue 99 Review ru:Выпуск 99 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise